venture_cincinnatifandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Morrison
Living in Margaritaville Panama hat, check. Sunglasses, check. Hawaiian shirt, check. Socks and sandals, fuck yeah. Give him a beer and a hammock and Teddy is set for life. Flippant Barman of the 16 Bit Barcade Frivolous, glib, thoughtless. Call Teddy what you want, though he would prefer carefree, this man knows his drinks. He keeps a "Drink of the Day" whiteboard behind his bar with the weirdest cocktails possible. An old friend of Adam's. Teddy was there for Adam's graduation celebration. Adam was there for the day Teddy opened the Barcade. The old high school buddies may not be as close as they used to be, but they can count on each other when it matters. Always ready to party. He's been within an arm's reach of alcohol since he was 17. He was the kid in high school that always threw house parties, now he's just the chad that throws them at his bar for a living. How bad could it be? His eternal buzzed state is only matched by his eternal optimism. No matter how dark the situation seems Teddy will believe it all works out in the end. In debt to the banks A business isn't cheap, nor was his less than responsible lifestyle before the Barcade. Being in debt to the wrong people could prove dangerous. Power Suite * Theme: '''Shadows ** Teddy's power is expressed in the creation and manipulation of shadows; whenever he uses his power, he creates swathes of living darkness. * '''Primary Power: '''Telekinesis ** Teddy can move small objects in his own or adjacent zones without physically touching them. By hurling objects around, he can attack with Will against targets in his zone. ** '''Enhancement: '''Master Telekinesis *** Teddy's power is stronger than most. He gains +2 to Will when attacking with telekinesis. ** '''Enhancement: '''Telekinetic Might *** Teddy can use Will to lift large objects. Lifting something human-sized is a Fair (+2) obstacle, while a car is a Great (+4) obstacle. ** '''Enhancement: '''Telekinetic Shield *** Teddy can ward off physical attacks with the power of his mind. By erecting a telekinetic shield, he can defend with Will against physical attacks. ** '''Enhancement: Long-Distance''' 'Telekinesis *** Teddy's mental abilities stretch unusually far. He can move objects and make attacks up to three zones away using telekinesis. * '''Additional Power: '''Teleportation ** Teddy can move up to three zones as an action, provided that he can see where he is moving to. * '''Special Effects: '''Forced Movement and Area Attack ** Forced Movement allows Teddy to move his target up to two zones when he succeeds with style on a roll that uses his powers. ** Area Attack allows Teddy to attack everyone in a zone when he succeeds with style on a roll that uses his powers. * '''Collateral Damage Effect: '''Shadow Beast ** Teddy can summon a creature made out of darkness itself into his zone. This shadow beast has +4 Physique, Fight, and Athletics, as well as the aspects ''Made of Shadows and Bestial Fury. The beast is an NPC who will attack nearby targets at random, although characters can use Provoke to get it going after a particular target. It will not attack Teddy; however, there’s nothing preventing it from attacking his allies. The beast will dissolve away at the end of the scene or when Teddy dismisses it. * '''Drawback: '''Weakened by Sunlight ** Teddy's powers don’t just create shadows; they require shadows. He works best in the dark and is a bit weaker is the bright light of the day. Category:Characters